Preston brothers
by Jackyboy4353
Summary: What if Louie sees Miles naked and wants more of Miles his body? Read it to find out. Review with some ideas !


I do not own any of the Haunted Hathaways characters.

I'm from the Netherlands so my English isn't that good so please don't post comments about my English because I know it's not really good. It's a sex story between Louie and Miles and I made this story because there are no stories about them having sex.

Preston brothers

It was a wonderful day at the house of the Hathaways. Louie ( 11 year old, light brown skin, black hair and brown eyes ) was practicing his ghost skills in his room. "If I let this watermelon fly my dad would be so proud of me" said Louie. Before Louie knew it the watermelon was on the ground and smashed in pieces. There was watermelon all over Louie. " Oh god, I'm messed up. I need to take a shower and clean this mess up before my dad knows that I failed again" said Louie. He got a cloth and cleaned everything up. He left quickly and went to the bathroom. He said hi to Franky on the way to the bathroom and Franky made a strange face because of all the watermelon on Louie's face.

When he stand in front of the door he opened it and saw Miles ( 14 years old, light brown skin, black hair and brown eyes ) standing naked and prepared to get showered. Louie never looked to his brother in a sexual way but when he saw his brother' brown 4,3 inch cock, he was sold. Miles covered his dick and said Louie that he had to leave.

Louie left the bathroom and felt that his dick had grown. He left to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. He unzipped his pants and put his underwear all the way down. He looked at his 3,1 inch hard cock and started to jerk off. He thought by his self: " am I gay because I love Miles his cock or is it just normal get a boner when you see your brother naked". He kept jerking until he had an dry orgasm. He quickly put his underwear back on and left his room.

The next day Louie woke up with a hard dick. He did nothing to it and left his room. When he walked down the stairs to the living room to have breakfast he noticed that every one was already at their breakfast. " Your late Louie, normally your always here to do your push-ups" said Ray. " Do you call that push-ups" said Frankie while she was laughing. " I couldn't sleep tonight so I think that's the reason I'm later" said he. He know very good why he couldn't sleep, it was because he kept thinking about Miles his cock. After he had breakfast and after he cleaned his face and brushed his teeth, he went to school.

At the ghost-school, Louie couldn't keep his attention at the lesson. He kept thinking about how big Miles his dick would be if it was hard. " Mr. Preston, could you please follow the lesson instead of dreaming" said the teacher. After all the lessons were over, Louie went home.

When he came home there was no one home, only Miles. Louie saw this as the perfect change to see his dick again and maybe he could even do more to his brother. He walked over to Miles his chamber and got in." Hey little brother !" said Miles. Louie walked to Miles and sat right next to him. " Can i see your dick once again ?" said Louie. " Of course you can't, were brothers" said Miles. He told him that it was wrong and al the other things Miles would say. " But brothers do anything for each other, aren't they ?" said Louie. " I can't do this for you Louie, we are brothers" said Miles. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then they kissed passionately. Louie entered his tongue and they had a wonderful kiss. " Okay, maybe I want this" said Miles.

Miles unzipped his pants and let his 4,3 inch soft cock out. Louie did the same and showed Miles his 3,1 hard cock. Miles grabbed Louie his dick and Louie did the same with Miles his dick. They started to jerk off and were already hard. " Keep going Louie, your doing really good !" said Miles. Louie lowered his head and started to lick Miles his dick. " WOW, this feels amazing !" Said Miles. Sometimes he accidentally used his teethes but Miles didn't care, this was the best thing he ever felt. Louie stopped and Miles lowered his head to Louie's dick. " OMFG, your so good !" said Louie. Miles tickled Louie's balls and Louie had an amazing feeling.

" Lick my butt brother " said Louie. Louie got on his hand and knees and Miles began to lick his butt. " Put a finger in me" said Louie. Miles inserted a finger, then a second one and Louie was moaning like a freak. " Do it to me Louie !" said Miles. Miles got on his hands and knees and Louie licked his arse and put 3 fingers at once in Miles his butt. " Wait a second, it hurts " said Miles. Louie wait a second and then pushed his fingers farther in Miles his butt. " Fuck me Louie !" said Miles. Louie let his fingers out of Miles his butt and put the head of his dick at Miles his entrance. " Push it in me brother" said Miles. Louie pushed his dick in Miles his butt and Miles felt amazing. After 3 minutes of Louie fucking Miles said Miles: " Ride me !". Louie got on top of Miles his dick and lowered his self. "AAAAH, you're so tight Louie" said Miles. Louie continued and was almost at his climax. He moaned and had his dry orgasm. " Cum in my ass Miles" said Louie. Miles moaned and let his cum float trough Louie's stomach. Louie got off Miles his dick and said: "You're very good brother, I hope you want it again." "Always for you Lou" said Miles.

The end

This was my story, I hope you liked it and this was a one shot because I'm not good at writing chapters. Maybe I make another chapter but I don't think so.

I'm thinking about making a fan fiction about Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn. It will include a threesome with the three boys. But for now, I say goodbye !


End file.
